


Bottom's Up

by dkwilliams



Series: Friends & Lovers [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Skinner tell Scully about how they got together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1999. This came from a challenge on the MSKSlash list, to create a story from a list of drink names.

"Coffee, Dana? Dessert?"

Scully sank into the easy chair in the living room and groaned. "Just coffee. I couldn't eat another bite after that wonderful dinner. Walter, does he do this every night or was this a special event?"

Skinner settled on the couch with his cup of coffee and smiled. "Just about every night. I've gained five pounds since Fox moved in. I'm going to have to increase my workouts or I won't be able to fit into any of my suits."

"Mulder, when did you get to be such a good cook?"

Mulder came into the living room of the apartment he now shared with Walter Skinner carrying two cups of coffee. "I learned to cook when I was a teen - it was either that or live off peanut butter sandwiches. Just wasn't much point to it when I was by myself." He handed Scully one of the cups. "Now this coffee is Walter's doing - I wouldn't know a special blend from Maxwell House."

Scully sipped the coffee with a contented sigh. "Perfect. Perfect ending to a perfect meal."

"And a perfect evening," Mulder added, settling on the couch next to Skinner. "I'm glad that you were able to come over this evening. We've been wanting to have you for dinner for weeks."

"And thanks for the housewarming present," Skinner added, nodding towards the elegant clock that now graced the mantle. An inscription on the base of the clock declared that it only counted happy hours, something that Skinner sincerely hoped was true. It hadn't been easy talking Mulder into moving in with him even though the two of them had been involved for over six months at the time Skinner had begun his campaign to convince his lover to join households. .

"Well, I thought it was classier than His and His towels," Scully said with a grin, "and I thought that - between the two of you - you probably had everything else covered."

"Just about," Skinner agreed, smiling at his lover as he draped an arm casually across Mulder's shoulders. "All in all, we seem to be settling in pretty well."

"I'm glad," Scully said sincerely. "I know that I didn't react well when Mulder first told me about you two, but I want you both to know how glad I am that things are working out. I really wish you both the best of luck."

"Thanks, Scully," Mulder said warmly. "That means a lot to us."

Skinner nodded. When Scully had been told about them, she had exploded and Skinner had been afraid that Mulder would change his mind and break it off with him. But it seemed that when Mulder finally made up his mind to commit to something, he stayed committed. And in the end, Scully had come around to the idea of the two of them being together, even helping them move Mulder out of his apartment and into Skinner's

"There's something I've been curious about," Scully asked, sliding off her shoes and tucking her feet up on the chair. "How did you two - um - get together in the first place?"

"I picked him up in a bar," Skinner and Mulder said at the same time and then grinned at each other.

"There seems to be a slight difference of opinion on who picked up whom," Scully commented with a smile.

Skinner shrugged. "Well, I was the one who actually suggested that he come up to my room."

"Yeah, but I was the one doing the seducing to get you to make the offer," Mulder added.

"This sounds like an interesting story," Scully said, picking up her coffee and sipping it.

Mulder grinned again. "It is. You remember that Law Enforcement convention that Walter and I were sent to earlier this year? Remember how we got stuck there an extra night because of bad weather? That's when it happened."

Skinner chuckled. "And it all started because Mulder couldn't make up his mind what drink to order…"

 

***A Bar in a Hotel, eight months earlier***

 

Walter Skinner picked up the Scotch he had ordered and looked around the crowded bar, trying to find a place to sit. It looked to be a lost cause - the bar was packed with other travelers who had been stuck in the city another night because of a freak Eastern seaboard blizzard that had shut down their destination cities. Every table, booth, and bit of wall space was occupied by someone clutching a drink and talking at the top of his or her voices to be heard over the din.

He caught sight of a familiar profile in a booth at the back of the bar and frowned. What in the hell was Mulder doing here? Everyone knew that Mulder rarely drank - unless he was troubled about something. He hesitated for a moment then decided that he should make sure that his agent was okay. Carefully balancing his drink, he began threading his way through the crowd.

Mulder was reading some glossy trifold brochure with a bemused look on his face and he glanced up briefly as Skinner stopped beside the table. "Hello, sir. Have you ever had Sex on the Beach?"

Skinner nearly spilled his drink. " _What?_ "

Mulder consulted the brochure again. "The juices sound interesting, but I've never been fond of Peach Schnapps."

"Oh." Skinner weakly slid into the empty bench across from his agent. "You're talking about a drink."

"Of course," Mulder said absently, still reading. "What did you think I was talking about?" Skinner declined to answer that, choosing instead to take a sip of his drink. Mulder looked around the corner of the brochure at the glass in Skinner's hand and grinned. "Scotch, sir? Do you realize that you're in a bar that is renowned for its exotic list of mixed drinks?"

"I like Scotch. It's simple, it's easy to order - "

"Right," Mulder snorted. "The last time I tried to order Scotch I got grilled on whether I wanted a single malt or blended, like I'd know the difference. I then asked for Vodka and the bartender rattled off a list of names that I couldn't even pronounce. I gave up and ordered a Coke."

Skinner chuckled and relaxed into the corner of the booth. As infuriating as Mulder could be, there was no doubt that the man was downright entertaining when he relaxed with someone with whom he felt safe. A warm feeling that had nothing to do with the alcohol he was drinking settled somewhere in the region of his heart at the thought that he was one of those few people.

He studied Mulder as he went back to perusing the bar menu, noting that Mulder had changed into casual clothes sometime after receiving the bad news that they were stuck here for another day. A part of his brain that he usually tried to ignore noticed that the deep green turtleneck suited the other man much better than the black he seemed to prefer and his imagination added jeans to complete the ensemble. Well-worn, comfortable jeans. The ones Skinner had seen on him several times in the past, the ones that accentuated a well-developed basket and molded themselves to an extremely fine ass -

Skinner abruptly halted that line of thought and downed his remaining Scotch, signaling the waitress for another. This was not the time and definitely not the place to indulge that particular fantasy. Mulder had never given the slightest hint that he was interested in men - or in women for that matter - unless they were mutants or aliens or possessed with uncanny powers. And hitting on his male subordinate was the way to take the fast track to a quick and involuntary retirement.

"So what have you decided on, Mulder?" he asked as the waitress took his order and looked expectantly at his companion.

Mulder sighed and waved the waitress on. "I haven't. You wouldn't believe all the drinks with 'Sex' in the name. Sex in the Desert, Sex on the Pool Table, Sex with an Alligator - I don't _even_ want to think about that one - Sex in the Shower - "

The image of Mulder, naked under a stream of hot water, made Skinner flush and it took all of his willpower to keep from bolting down his second drink. If this continued, he'd be drunk in no time and Heaven only knew what his subconscious would get up to when he wasn't in control of it.

Mulder looked over at him, concern on his face. "Are you all right, sir? You look a little flushed."

"Just feeling a little warm," Skinner managed to say in what he hoped was a normal tone of voice. "This place is extremely crowded and seems to be getting hotter."

Mulder raised an eyebrow and seemed to study him intently for a long time before returning to his perusal of the menu. "What about you, sir? In the mood for something like Wild Sex?"

"Um - "

"It would be a change of pace from that Scotch - a chance to live dangerously. Of course, there are other choices you could make, like a Silk Panty or Hard Dick."

There was a strange undertone to Mulder's voice, and the bland expression on his face made all of Skinner's senses perk up and pay attention. Could it be possible - was Mulder actually asking in a roundabout way if Skinner preferred women or men? Slowly he said, "If you like Schnapps, I seem to recall something from my younger days called a Slippery Dick made with peppermint Schnapps and Amaretto. As I remember, it was quite good. Of course, it's been a while since I had it last."

"Sounds interesting," Mulder said, looking over at him. His eyes looked dark and mysterious in this lighting, oddly compelling. As if Skinner needed a reason to focus his attention on the vibrant young man across from him. "As you can probably tell, it's been a long time since I had a mixed drink. I believe the last was a Blowjob, but I think that I'm more in the mood for a Bottom Bouncer tonight."

Skinner swallowed hard at the picture of a certain bottom bouncing beneath him and tried to control the shiver of arousal that went straight to his cock. A glance across the table captured the gleam in Mulder's eyes and he realized that Mulder was deliberately toying with him. It was time that he got into the game, he decided. He considered for a moment and then plucked the menu from between Mulder's fingers and perused it.

"Hmm. Bailey's and Schnapps. If you like Schnapps, you could choose a Get Laid. Or with Bailey's you could have a Screaming Orgasm."

Mulder settled back with a smile, accepting Skinner's challenge, and Skinner could almost see him mentally scanning his memory of the menu. "Bailey's is good. I think I could enjoy a Back Street Banger."

So could I, Skinner thought to himself, especially with you. He turned his attention back to the menu. "Here's one that reminds me of you, Mulder."

Mulder grinned. "What's that? A Werewolf or Alien Secretion?"

"Angel's Lips."

Mulder flushed and Skinner found himself grinning at having scored a hit. "I would think that Piece of Ass might be a better choice."

The younger man's voice was a little sharp, but Skinner knew better than to let that get to him. When emotional, Mulder always seemed to be prickly on the surface, keeping people from probing too deeply and touching the vulnerable man inside. But Skinner had gone too far to give up now. He perused the menu again while trying to think of an appropriate riposte to show Mulder that he was interested in more than just a quick fuck.

"Interesting and no doubt enjoyable, but I prefer a longer drink, something with a bit of substance to it. This one here, Foreplay, looks like it would be good: Vodka, Blue Curacao, Schnapps, juice in a highball glass."

Mulder frowned. "I've never been much of a drinker, and most of my choices have been single shots or short drinks. If you like Vodka, Bend Me Over would be a good choice – short and sweet."

Skinner chuckled softly. "At my age, Mulder, I've learned to take things slowly and enjoy my - drinks to the fullest." He studied the menu again. "Take something like After Sex – tall, cool, refreshing. Just the kind of drink to relax you and get you ready for another one." He looked up again and met Mulder's eyes, and was startled by the bleakness he saw there. "Mulder?"

"For what I really want, a Jedi Mind Trick would probably come in handy," Mulder said, looking away from Skinner into the main bar area. "And I can recommend a drink for you that you're probably very familiar with, made with Scotch, Coffee Liquor, and cream - Aggravation."

Skinner couldn't bear the bitterness he heard in that flat voice and threw caution to the wind. He laid his hand over Mulder's and looked into Mulder's startled eyes. "Mulder, you may be aggravating at times, but I also know that you are a fine person, and someone I have been privileged to know. And one that I would welcome a chance to get to know better."

"Sir?"

Skinner moved his hand away from Mulder's, picking up his drink and finishing it. "I'm going to head up to my room, make an early night of it. And if you're still trying to decide on a drink, might I recommend that you choose Between the Sheets?"

He had the satisfaction of knowing that he left Mulder sitting at the table with a stunned look on his face.

 

*** Present Time ***

Scully was laughing by the time Skinner finished his story. "Mulder, you have got to be the only person in history to have seduced someone by reciting a menu of mixed drinks."

Mulder grinned. "It's all in the delivery, Scully. And the Big Guy's an easy target - I could probably seduce him by reading the phone book."

"Probably," Skinner agreed. "But then again, I don't have to say a word to seduce _you_ , so who's the easier target?"

"I have the feeling that a contest is about to start, so I think it's time for me to leave," Scully said, grinning as she pushed herself up from the chair and slid on her shoes.

"I'll walk you to your car," Mulder offered, going to the closet to get her coat.

Scully watched him for a moment, then turned back to Skinner and saw that he had been watching his lover as well. She smiled at Skinner. "Before Mulder gets back, I just want to tell you how happy I am that you two are together. I don't think I've ever seen Mulder more at peace with himself than he has been during these past few months."

Skinner nodded. "Thanks. He makes me very happy, too."

"I'm glad," Scully said simply. "You both deserve to be happy." And then, for the second time in her life, she surprised Skinner by kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mulder said with mock indignation when he came back into the room with her coat. "Stop kissing my man."

"Don't be so selfish, Mulder," Scully said tranquilly, slipping on her coat. "You get to kiss him all the time. Good-night, Walter. And whoever did the seducing, I'm glad it happened."

"'Night, Scully."

Skinner stood in the doorway of his apartment, watching the partners walk down the hallway to the elevators and listening to them bicker good-naturedly. And his heart echoed her thanks that - whoever did the seducing that night so many months before - he was glad it had happened…

 

***A Hotel Room, Eight Months Earlier ***

 

Once in his room, Skinner stripped off his suit jacket and carefully hung it up before removing his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt. Deciding to be an optimist, he put in a call to room service, turned down the sheets, and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. A light tap on the door made his heart start racing and he was pleased to see Mulder in the doorway when he opened it.

"Hi." Mulder's voice was tentative, unsure. "I - um - decided that drinking alone didn't sound like a lot of fun."

"I've found it less than satisfactory myself." Skinner stepped back, silently inviting the other man in.

Mulder entered, hands jammed in his pockets, his keen eyes taking in everything in a glance. He paused at the foot of the bed, studying it as if it was some interesting alien artifact, his back towards Skinner. "The thing that I find the most painful about drinking is the morning-after hangover. You know the feeling - thinking you've made the biggest mistake of your life while every part of your body aches."

Skinner nodded. "I find it's worse when you're mixing your liquor. Too many different kinds can really knock you on your ass."

"Then you recommend selecting one drink and sticking with it? I don't know how good I'd be at that."

"You never know till you try, Mulder," Skinner said quietly. "I'd be willing to help you find out."

Mulder turned around, his eyes meeting Skinner's, and the older man saw hope and desire combined in their changeable depths. "I think I'd like that, Walter."

Skinner closed the distance between them, drawing Mulder into his arms and kissing him gently. Warm lips met his, parted and drew him in even as strong arms wound around his body and pulled him closer. Mulder's kisses were more intoxicating than the whisky Skinner had imbibed earlier, reflecting the same focused intensity that he gave to everything, and Skinner readily surrendered himself to the heady warmth.

A knock on the door drew them reluctantly apart. Skinner opened the door to the room service waiter, his hands shaking slightly as he signed the bill and added a generous tip. He took the ice bucket and closed the door, locking it securely, and turned back towards Mulder.

Mulder laughed softly. "Champagne, Walter? With all those exotic drinks available?"

"You can't go wrong with a classic, Mulder." Skinner set the bucket on a table and began removing the gold foil. "Although you're more than welcome to order something different, if you've decided what you want."

Mulder grinned wickedly and sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "I suppose I could order a Tie Me to the Bedpost, but what I'm really in the mood for is a Sloe Comfortable Screw Against the Wall with Satin Pillows the Hard Way."

Skinner abandoned the champagne and pounced. When he finally let Mulder breathe again, he heard another soft laugh.

"You seem to have forgotten your champagne, Walter."

"Later," Skinner said, sitting back enough so that he could pull off Mulder's turtleneck. "Right now I think I'll settle for a Sweaty Nekkid Mulder."

Mulder groaned as Skinner's mouth began working its way down his neck and along his collarbone. "I don't – think I've – heard of that one."

"I just invented it," Skinner replied. He teased at a pebbled nipple with his tongue, grinning at the moan of pleasure as Mulder arched upward off the bed. "Vodka." He teased the other nipple while his hands moved over the flat stomach and caressed the hard bulge in Mulder's jeans. "Passion fruit juice." His mouth moved down Mulder's abdomen, kissing and tasting warm flesh while his hands deftly unfastened the button fly on the jeans. "Pour over ice." He tugged at the jeans and Mulder obligingly lifted his hips so that Skinner could pull the jeans down to his ankles. "Add a basketball swizzle stick."

Skinner heard Mulder gasp as his mouth descended on the younger man's cock, engulfing it completely. It had been a long time since he had done this but it seemed to be something that one never really forgot, at least to judge by Mulder's reactions. He licked and nibbled his way down the rigid member until his nose rested in the curls at its base, running his tongue under the sensitive head.

"God! Walter!" Mulder was panting under him, arching upwards and clutching his head. "Damn, you're good at this."

Skinner chuckled and released Mulder's cock, moving back upward to capture his lover's mouth. "Think I could get a job as a bartender if this FBI thing doesn't pan out?"

Mulder growled and rolled him over, pinning him. "Depends on who you expect to mix drinks for in the future." He kissed Skinner fiercely, passionately, his tongue plundering the older man's mouth.

"I was – thinking about having an exclusive clientele," Skinner gasped as Mulder released his mouth to begin attacking the buttons on his shirt.

"Good." Mulder abandoned the attempt to force tiny buttons through tinier holes and simply pulled the front apart, sending buttons hopping all over the room. He straddled his lover's thighs as he began tasting the delectable feast laid out before him. "I think I could become very attached to my bartender."

Skinner started to reply to that but gasped instead as a hot mouth descended on his nipple, teeth lightly teasing him before a skillful tongue set to work soothing the sensitive nub. His other nipple was given the same treatment while restless hands appeared to be half-a-dozen places at once: caressing his head, stroking his stomach, stripping off his pants. When one of those hands wrapped itself around his cock and began slowly pumping it, he moaned and arched upward into the touch.

"Jesus, Mulder, that feels so good!"

Mulder's hand kept slowly stroking him as he moved back up to stretch his body alongside Skinner's, once more capturing Skinner's mouth. "I want you in me."

The words seemed to set every nerve in Skinner's body on fire. "Yes," he growled, rolling over on top of Mulder and kissing him. He pulled back enough to strip the man's jeans off from where they had pooled around Mulder's ankles and shed the last of his own clothes, then reached over to the nightstand where he had optimistically laid out condoms and lube. Turning back to his lover, he caught his first sight of a totally naked Mulder splayed out on his bed and his breath caught in his throat.

"God, Mulder – you are incredible."

Mulder reached out to pull Skinner down on top of him, kissing him once again. "So are you." They shared another kiss. "How do you want me?"

A hundred pictures of Mulder in a dozen different positions flashed through Skinner's mind and he managed to mutter, "Face to face, if that's okay with you."

In reply, Mulder caught the back of his knees and pulled them up to his chest. Skinner thought that his heart would explode with the sudden wave of tenderness and lust that raced through him in response to the trusting vulnerability displayed before him. His cock hardened painfully and his hands shook as he carefully prepared his new lover to receive him and then rolled on a condom.

A gasp from Mulder that was part pain, part pleasure was all that kept him from ramming deep into the tight, hot warmth that surrounded him. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to go slow, rocking back and forth as he advanced by inches. Under him, he heard the painful gasping turn to pleasured moans and felt Mulder rocking his body upward to take more of him inside. When he was finally fully sheathed inside Mulder's body, he paused and kissed his lover.

"You okay?" he asked softly, willing his body to remain still until Mulder was ready.

Mulder growled and wrapped his legs around Skinner's waist, pulling him in even deeper. "Dammit, Walter, I won't break. Fuck me!"

"Yes," Skinner growled in return. He moved Mulder's legs from his waist to his shoulders, leaning on his hands to give himself more leverage. Pulling almost all the way out of Mulder's body, he thrust back inside and heard Mulder's gasp of pleasure.

"Yes! So good!"

"Yes!" He thrust again and again, feeling the coil of pleasure rising within him. It had been so long and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer, but he was determined to give his lover as much pleasure as he was feeling. He grasped Mulder's cock, finding that the erection that had flagged as the younger man was penetrated had returned, and heard Mulder groan again. Pumping Mulder in rhythm with his own thrusts, it wasn't long before he felt the body underneath him tighten.

"Walter!" Mulder cried out, his body rocking upward to bury Skinner's cock even deeper as his own cock sought its release. "Yes! Oh, God, yes!"

The tightening of the muscles around his cock triggered Skinner's own release and he gasped Mulder's name over and over as he thrust a final time. Barely remembering to catch himself on his elbows so as not to collapse on his panting lover, he dropped his head forward to rest against Mulder's shoulder.

"Incredible," he murmured, brushing a kiss over the warm skin.

"Mmm-hmm."

Skinner chuckled at this incoherent response from his lover and managed to summon enough energy to ease out of Mulder's body. Disposing of the condom, he rolled onto his side next to Mulder and let his eyes wander over the other man's body.

"See anything you like?" Mulder murmured, sleepily opening his eyes and rolling onto his side to face Skinner.

"Everything," Skinner said softly and reached out to gently caress Mulder's hip.

Mulder leaned forward to kiss him, and the gentle kiss soon developed into something deeper and more intense. When they finally parted again, Skinner murmured, "Feel like a little champagne now?"

Mulder nodded and Skinner slid out of bed to cross the room to where he had set the champagne bucket earlier. He popped the cork and poured two glasses, then turned to find his lover watching him with a predatory smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"Just admiring the view."

Skinner chuckled and returned to the bed with the glasses, handing one to Mulder. "Flattery, Mulder? I didn't think that was your style."

"I like to keep you guessing, Big Guy." Mulder took a sip of champagne then leaned forward to kiss Skinner, sharing the champagne with him. Skinner ran his tongue inside his lover's mouth, searching out the last drop with his tongue, then took a sip of his own champagne and shared it with Mulder.

When both of their glasses were empty, Mulder crawled out of bed and fetched the bottle, grinning wickedly at Skinner as he approached the bed. "I've got an idea, Walter. Lie down."

Skinner complied. "Should I be worried about this idea of yours?"

"I'll let you decide that in a few minutes." Mulder dribbled a little of the champagne across Skinner's stomach and then leaned over to lick away every drop. More was poured into his navel and Mulder lapped at it greedily, running his tongue around the depression to get every bit. Skinner groaned at the feeling of that tongue moving over his skin and clutched at the sheet under him so that he wouldn't grab the other man. More champagne dribbled over his nipples and he gasped as the cold splashed over the sensitive nubs, and then moaned as a hot mouth descended to lick and suck away the moisture.

"Mulder!" he gasped, trying to press his body closer to that teasing mouth.

"Like that?" Mulder asked, leaning forward to nuzzle at Skinner's neck, his lips cold from the chilled beverage. Skinner shivered but moaned his appreciation. "I call this a Smooth and Sexy Skinner."

"Yeah?" Skinner groaned as Mulder's mouth possessed him again and tasted the tingling sweetness of the champagne.

"Yeah." Mulder's mouth moved back down Skinner's body again, following a dribbled trail of sweet liquid. "Equal parts champagne and ginger ale." His tongue swirled around Skinner's navel again and then moved lower. "Add a splash of Grand Marnier. It's smooth and easy going down - and then it'll blow your mind completely away."

Skinner saw Mulder take another mouthful of the champagne and braced himself. A moment later, cool liquid and a fiery mouth were surrounding his cock and he moaned under the intense sensations.

"Mulder!"

The skilled mouth worked him over, teasing him but not giving him enough to take him over the edge. He swore and tried to arch up into the hot warmth surrounding him but Mulder just chuckled and let him go.

"Not so fast, Big Guy. We still have a lot of champagne to finish off." He pulled back and tapped Skinner's leg. "Roll over."

Skinner willingly complied and felt the dribble of cool liquid over his back followed by the warm and eager tongue. It wasn't as cold as it had been earlier but compared to his skin which seemed to be on fire it was cold enough. Mulder's mouth covered every inch of his back, licking and sucking the skin, moving slowly down Skinner's body. When Mulder reached the base of his spine, Skinner willingly spread his legs without a word from his lover.

"Mmm, such a firm ass," Mulder murmured, pouring a trail of liquid over each mound before licking away each drop. "So beautifully sexy."

Skinner gasped as he felt a rivulet of champagne run down the crack between his cheeks and then moaned as a warm and skillful tongue followed. He watched in an almost dazed manner as the nearly empty bottle appeared on the nightstand before warm hands suddenly cupped his cheeks and held them apart. Then Mulder was lapping and licking and sucking every bit of skin and Skinner thought he would die from the exquisite sensation of Mulder's tongue running over his most intimate opening.

"Do it!" he gasped. "Fuck me, Mulder! Please!"

"Jesus, Walter…"

The shakiness in Mulder's voice made him suddenly aware that he wasn't the only one who had been inflamed by Mulder's oral journey, and a wave of triumphant lust washed over him. He moved up on his knees, pushing his ass up and spreading his legs in as blatant an invitation as he could manage.

"Take me, Mulder! Now!"

Chilled lips pressed against the center of one of his cheeks and nipped slightly. "Bossy." Skinner refrained from commenting as slick fingers now pressed against his opening. He closed his eyes and rocked backward as Mulder prepared him, craving more of that intoxicating touch, and sighed with relief when he felt Mulder finally enter him.

Mulder slid slowly into place with one long push and then paused, draped over Skinner's back and panting with the effort of trying to remain still. "God, Walter," he groaned. "You're so damn hot."

"And getting hotter," Skinner panted. "Move - Mulder - need you - " Mulder obliged, sliding out and then thrusting back in, and Skinner groaned at the throbbing pleasure that filled him. "More - harder - please - "

Mulder leaned back and grasped Skinner's hips, slamming forward into his lover's body with harder, faster strokes. Skinner gasped and pushed backward, meeting each of his lover's thrusts, a nearly constant litany of pleas falling from his lips now. Mulder paused for a moment, changing the angle of his thrusts, and Skinner felt his lover's cock brush over the nub of pleasure inside him. He cried out, feeling his release explode through his body, and heard and answering shout from Mulder before they both collapsed onto the bed.

Several long minutes later, Mulder roused enough to pull free and roll onto his back, collapsing weakly on the mattress beside Skinner's prone and panting body.

"Shit, Walter," he said with a tired but irrepressible grin. "You're right. Champagne _is_ a classic."

Skinner chuckled and rolled on his side. "Asshole." He tugged until Mulder shifted so that he was lying with his back against Skinner's chest and sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around his lover and drifted off to sleep.

 

**** Present Time ****

 

Skinner was still standing in the doorway when Mulder returned from escort duty, and the younger man raised an eyebrow as Skinner as he grinned.

"Afraid I'd get mugged on my way back from the elevator?"

Skinner smiled and pulled Mulder back into the apartment, carefully securing the doors. "Actually, I was just remembering what happened after we left the bar."

"Oh yeah?" Mulder slid his arms around Skinner, nuzzling his neck. "Any thoughts in particular?"

"Mmm-hmm. I was thinking about having another Sweaty Nekkid Mulder." Skinner's hands slid down to Mulder's ass, squeezing the firm flesh.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Mulder murmured, turning his head to kiss Skinner. "Walter, I was thinking."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Asshole. I was thinking that since this whole thing started with Sex on a Beach, it might be appropriate to celebrate our anniversary in a couple months that way."

Skinner looked at Mulder, puzzled. "With a drink?"

"No, idiot," Mulder said, playfully punching Skinner's arm. "At a beach. You know, one of those places with sand and water?"

"I don't know, Mulder. Beach sex is highly overrated - the damn sand gets into _everything_." He saw a slight pout forming on his lover's face and sighed. "All right, all right. We'll do it. I promise."

Mulder grinned and snuggled closer again. "Great! And the following year we can try Sex on the Pool Table."

"Mulder - "

His lover leaned closer and murmured, "I've got a bottle of champagne in the fridge and I was thinking about a Smooth and Sexy Skinner tonight."

Skinner surrendered the fight. "Okay, Mulder. Pool tables, showers, beaches - whatever you want. Except for that damn alligator."

And Mulder chuckled and led the way upstairs, tugging at Skinner's hand to hurry him along.

 

***************

 

The End

 


End file.
